


The Boys Who Survived

by Cast_Away



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Bad Ron, Cheating alice, Fuck the World, Hermione helps out, Multi, So's Harry, everybody thinks Harry's a dark lord, im terrible at tags sprry, jaspers a badass, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cast_Away/pseuds/Cast_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the war Harry decides he needs a fresh start. Somewhere where he won't be found by the order or ministry, Hermione being herself, she helps Harry pick the one place where no body will ever think to look - a small town in America named forks.  Here he meets the all too charming Cullen's who  have some secrets of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the Volturi came and left things just hadn't been right with jasper and Alice. Jasper was petty much on the verge of leaving forks for good until he saw a man with pitch black hair and electric green eyes. </p>
<p>Join us when these two worlds collide and love is found in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

  
            Harry Potter stood at the foot of his parents graves in Godric's Hollow. The wind was cold on this Christmas Eve, the snows were blowing in every which direction - their cool winters breath permeating all the warmth charms and the best cloak he could buy. It has been two years since he had died, two years since he had defeated Voldemort, and two years since the people of the Wizarding world had decided that he was to be marked a dangerous criminal and was wanted under the reasoning that he may become the next "Dark Lord". It was bloody insane, that's what it was. All remaining members of the D.A had turned against him a s soon as Skita printed the article. No one was left for him -Remus was dead, Dumbledore even if he wasn't dead would not have come to any useful aid, Severus was dead, even Ron - Bloody - Weasley wouldn't accept him. He remembers that day well enough, the day when the truth came out.  
        _"He's a DARK LORD Hermione! You can't trust the snake!" That's what he heard as he made his way up the step of the Burrow_  
            " Ronald Billius Weasley! How dare you talk about your best friend - our best friend - like that! Harry's not going to be a dark lord and he never will be. Or did you forget the fact that his entire life was ruined by one. The very same one that killed Fred. How dare you even talk about leaving him when he needs us most! That's it Ronald - we're through!" The next thing Harry knew was there was a slam of doors and then Hermione rushing down the stairs, seeing him and pulling him into one of the biggest hugs of his life.   
            "I have to leave 'Mione. I have to go somewhere where I won't be hunted down by the ministry, somewhere where I can disappear. " Harry whispered as she pulled him closer.  
            "I think I know of a way Harry." And with that the two best friends apparated to the former Order of the Phoenix headquarters. When they arrived Hermione already knew what she was looking for and came back with a book and what looked like a muggle compass - what that was doing in a pure blooded residence he'll never know. She placed the now opened book on the table and placed the compass in the center of one of its pages. She took out her wand and muttered something that sounded like 'Locus in Domum' within seconds the compass was printing everywhere and ink started to appear in the pages of the book. Two minutes later and something in bold lettering Forks, Washington United States of America.  
            "There you go Harry, that's your way out."   
       He'd packed his bags after that - completely sold on this Middle-of-Nowhere town. In reality the only thing going on in his brain was: Where else do I have to go? He looked down to the graves at his feet. He sighed, remembering all the times he'd wished they'd been alive for him to run to, to seek shelter in. This was his final goodbye though. He was running away to a place he's sure not even the majority of muggles know - never mind any witch or wizard.   
        "Bye Mum, Bye Dad. " He looked around to place where it all began, and he apparated away.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

SO THERE IT IS. THE FIRST INSTALLMENT. WISH ME LUCK.

_~mischief managed_


	2. 2- Holy Shit He's Cute

_Now who in the bloody hell is this?_  Harry was staring into the eyes of one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever laid eyes on. The long blonde hair, the dark Amber eyes, the way his body looked even with clothes on made Harry practically swoon. And the gorgeous man was talking to him - him - since when did handsome guys talk to him without wanting a bloody interview. Merlin, his voice was beautiful, his southern accent made Harry feel like he was being swept off his feet.

"- know a diner around the corner." He heard the god-like man in front of him say. Shit! He was talking to Harry! What was gorgeous' name? Think Harry, Think! Jason? No. Aston? No. J-Jasper? YES! Jasper, that's his name.

"That'd be lovely. Thank you, Jasper, do you fancy joining me for some chips? Though I hear you lot call them "French fries"." Harry spoke and his heart was beating out of his chest with excitement.

Five minutes later Harry was driving his old truck into the parking lot of a small, family run, diner. There were about twenty people inside and it looked like rush hour. _Wow, just how small is this town_  – he thought –  _Hermione chose perfectly, well, the book did_. He took in the scenery and admired how everyone seemed to know each other – there were no strangers in this town. The old, worn down, tables, the cracking leather booths, the waitresses that seemed to know everyone and everything that entered – it all screamed home. And so, did the man who he'd just met – after only having known Jasper for all of fifteen minutes he seemed closer to him than he did to Ron. Granted – Ron practically only used him for his fame and money and betrayed Harry the minute the war ended – but still.

"Harry... Harry... HARRY!" Jasper was practically screaming in his ear by the third time he called Harry's name. He really should start paying attention more – he was going to give off a bad impression. Bloody hell, the poor bloke probably already thinks he isn't interested.  _Get your shit together Potter, do not cock this up!_  To say the least, he spent too much time with Seamus. Seamus. He wonders if they miss him – probably not. After all who would miss the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Betray. Fingers snap in front of his face and he blinks. Bollocks, he did it again! Ok, Potter, no more thinking about that, enjoy your not date with the hot blonde.

"Hi, I'm Angelica, I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anythin'?" a tall girl with glasses asks them.

"Hi, I'll have just a cup of coffee – black. What about you darlin'?" Jasper turns to him and questions.

"Oh, um, just a coffee as well thank you." Harry manages to spit out under the intense gaze from blondie.

She leaves and we're finally alone.

"So, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Jasper's honey eyes stare into him with an intensity he didn't know was possible.

"Well I'm from a small town called Surrey, in England. I was raised by my ...


	3. It Just Kinda Happended

_**Jasper** _

This man was going to be the death of him

"Well I'm from a small town called Surrey, in England. I was raised by my aunt and uncle after my parents died when I was young. When I turned eleven I got shipped off to boarding school in Scotland." The emerald eyed man's face lightened when he mentioned this. It made Jasper's heart grow fond, letting his own lips curl into a soft smile."I went through all of my schooling there. Well-" At this point, Harry's eyes became dark and saddened with a weight that Jasper couldn't figure out. "the last year and a half I had to take a break off of school for personal reasons. So - I guess I never actually finished." Harry huffed as he finished that sentence, looking down at his plate and seemed to be far away.

"What happened after school?" The blond's tone was cautious and curious. Harry fidgeted in his seat. The stark light of the diner making his already pale skin seem paler, contrasting with the orange of the vinyl booth. Jasper's eyes followed the man's every movement, down to the up and down of his chest from his breathing. The brunet shook his head and his already messy dark tresses became even more scattered and chaotic. The way his hair moved over his eyes made Jasper's fingers twitch to run his fingers through them. 

"I kind of had a - I had what you could call a disagreement with the treatment of some of the people in my country. And as a result of that disagreement I was subjected to some people's very _loud_ comments opposing what I was doing. It became very... hard to stay there. And I didn't have many people left." Harry grimaced and he looked like he was holding back a lot of what happened. Jasper could tell that this was a hard topic for the younger man, and he vowed to himself to not push it until he was ready tell him. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. "So, I packed up what little I had - and I left." 

Jasper was in awe of the fragile looking man before him. He knew that he had been given only the tip of the iceberg when it came to the brunet's story, but it was enough to make Jasper feel like the man had been through a lot. More than he should have to in his life. Harry was looking down at his hands in his lap and the blond was looking at him with a new fascination.

"Well, you're here now darlin' what do you have in mind?" Jasper drawled as he leaned over the table to talk to Harry. Harry's eyes widened at the close proximity and stuttered a few times trying to get his answer out. Jasper's smirk grew at the fumbling _. God he's beautiful._

 _"_ I don't really know actually. I pretty much just left. Didn't exactly have a plan you know?" Harry's smile was bitter. His laugh was hollow.

"Well, I do know that Janine is an amazing real estate agent, she'll find you a place in no time. Anyone else you came here with? Girlfriend perhaps?" Jasper could feel himself have to hold back a growl at the last sentence. If they existed, he was going to have competition. And that wouldn't end well. But also, there's also the issue of Jasper finding a place to stay himself. He couldn't exactly go back to the Cullens'. Not after Edward and Alice. He would need to be on his own for the first time in eighty years. And - looking at the man in front of him, Jasper couldn't bring himself to care that much. Things were looking up.

Harry's face flushed a brilliant red. "Um - boyfriend actually." He coughed, trying to get his answer out. But before Jasper could process the information, the brunet continued. "And we broke up a long time ago. So I guess the answer to your question would be no. I don't have anyone." Well would you look at that. Jasper's new "friend" (at least for now), was embarrassed. How positively delicious. "What about you? Who do you have Mr. Wandering - Town - Without - An - Umbrella - in - the - Rain?" Harry laughed and his entire face - no - the entire room seemed to brighten.

"I recently just left my ex girlfriend. So I also should probably be finding my own place as well." Harry looked downtrodden to hear girlfriend come out of his mouth. Oh no, that wouldn't do. He needed to rectify that immediately. Jasper smiled flirtatiously and said softly, "Maybe we can room together love. While we're at it, why not go ahead and share the bed?" That did the trick. Harry's face turned as red as a fire truck with how heavily he blushed. Jasper could hear the beating of his heart trip just a bit as he breath turned into soft quick pants and his eyes dilated. The blond could just eat him up. 

Harry stammered and was almost to flustered to get an answer out of himself. "I uh- um...." Jasper laughed, the bright light glinting off of his brilliant white teeth. As he laughed, he could see the other man stare at him and gulp. Oh this boy was going to be fun.

"Check?" the brunet's voice cracked as his eyes were locked onto the older man. Jasper turned his smolder onto the down right delectable treat in front of him. "How about that real estate place? Go house hunting?" Harry paused and gave Jasper a flirty smile. "Let's revisit the bed later, after we find a place." The blond was floored, so the kitten had claws. Good to know.  _Wait a minute.  Did he just say yes? I think he said yes. Oh my fucking god he said yes! Take that Assice!_

Jasper smiled warmly, "That sounds great. Why don't we head over now? How's that sound gorgeous?"


End file.
